


"You need to try to keep going"

by Tbob789



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Feels, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Depressed Tony Stark, Science Bros, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbob789/pseuds/Tbob789
Summary: "You're a hero, you all are. I'm not like you, I'm not. I'm a monster that needs to be hunted."Bruce Banner is depressed and attempted suicide. Tony is the only one who can make him a bit feel better because he knows too well how Bruce feels.





	"You need to try to keep going"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this. I hope someone likes it, if you don't that's okay too. If you have suggestions or if I've made a mistake please let me know. Thanks.

"Tony, shut up. Don't you dare tell me you understand how I feel. Don't you dare." Bruce was suddenly shaking his eyes had gone red from all the tears falling down his face. "I Don't know how you feel. You're right, Bruce but I know what it's like to have guilt keeping you up at night. All the memories, the thoughts of all the deaths you cause they hurt. Hurt so much you think everyone would be better off without you. You want nothing more than to not exist anymore it has to be easier than living." Tony poured himself another drink and swallowed it all in one go. "Sorry didn't mean to,well didn't mean to say that." Steve looked around at everyone in the room looking very concerned,Natasha was silent which was nothing new and Clint was just staring at the floor  
"Tony I get it but you're a hero, you all are. I'm not like you, I'm not. I'm a monster that needs to be hunted."  
Natasha moved over and bent down to be at Bruce's level. "Bruce you need to try. You need to try to keep going for us,please" she said almost begging. Everyone seemed to have a soft spot for Bruce. Tony was kind of jealous and that just added to the reasons why Tony hated himself. Pepper and Rodey are always trying to encourage him to stop hating himself telling him it's not his fault that blaming himself doesn't help anyone. Sometimes Tony believes it only for a couple of minuets but he does and he thinks it's unfair that they want him to forget about all the lives wasted because of him. "Thanks Nat." Bruce said slowly. "I'm fine guys." Bruce says quietly. "I just need a minute to calm myself then I'll be good." Bruce stands up and pulls a tissue from his pocket to clean himself up. "You sure you'll be alright?" Steve asks. Bruce nods slowly. Natasha gets up and taps Clint on the shoulder taking him out of his daze. The two leave followed by Steve. Bruce sits back down and puts his head in his lap trying to calm himself. His breathing got a lot heavier, a lot louder. "You're lying." Tony said causing Bruce to jump up. Bruce had forgotten Tony was there. "You won't be alright you know how I know?" Bruce shook his head. "You're too much like me except you keep off the alcohol unless we're at parties. I've been trying to cut down but it distracts me from other things."  
Bruce wiped his eyes. "Can I ask something? Tony,you don't have to answer." Tony didn't know what he was going to ask but it was Bruce and he said Tony didn't have to answer so it was going to be something personal and something Tony'd probably would like to keep private. For Bruce though people make exceptions. "Ask away Bruce and I'll answer the best I can just keep the conversation private."  
Tony walked over and sat beside Bruce not too close but Bruce likes having someone with him. He keeps to himself and is the quiet one. People forget he's there and people 'forget' to talk to him and he's the underrated member of the team. 'It's Bruce who should have the most attention he's the real hero' Tony thought. "When you found me yesterday..." He said suddenly stopped. "We found you all of us in the bath covered in your own blood. Terrifying everyone. Having everyone blame themselves. Honestly was that you're second time trying to end it? Or had there been more that you hadn't told us about?" Tony asked both of these slowly making sure Bruce heard every word. "No just the two times came close to it other times but I never went through with it." He stopped looking at Tony for a reaction but he couldn't read him. "Have you ever gotten close to it?" Bruce asked Tony still staring at him trying to read his reaction. "Almost every day I want to, consider it. Tried many times. It's awful when someone finds you. I know what it's like. The others they don't understand. You've only had people stop you once. You'd think after all the times I've tried one would actually work. I'd say this is Gods way of punishing me but I don't believe in that crap."Tony rubbed his eyes who knows when the last time Tony slept was. "Stay with me." Bruce whispered. "Please, Tony. Don't leave like everyone else. Stay." Tony put his arm around Bruce pulling him into a tight hug. "Bruce you're my best friend. I'm not going to leave you. We're going to keep trying for each other and for the others we need to fight for. You got that Brucie?" Tony asked with a smile not letting Bruce go. Not wanting to do anything that will ruin this moment. Bruce nodded. For now they were happy and these moments didn't last long so they were both damn sure they were going to enjoy it.


End file.
